


The Power of Movement

by tylertrash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, M/M, Sad, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylertrash/pseuds/tylertrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you afraid of?!"<br/>"You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GONNA BE REALLY BAD but thanks for reading ??

Tyler and Joseph were going out on a late night ride. They both were in the car and Tyler was driving.   
"How are you feeling today? "  
"I already told you, Tyler, I'm fine."  
"Elaborate. "  
"Today I was feeling fine."  
Tyler sighed and kept driving. After a few minutes of silence, Tyler asked another question.   
"What's wrong, Josh?"   
"Nothing."  
"Josh! Stop lying!"  
"Tyler Robert Joseph, I am perfectly Fucking fine!"  
Silence, again. Tyler drove and drove for until he was on the highway, the traffic not moving.   
"What are you so afraid of? Why can't you express your feeling?!"  
Josh looked out the window   
"I am afraid of you, and how you would react when I told you how I actually felt."   
Bam! A drunk drive hit their car and sent them flying out of the car. That's when Tyler knew it was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought no one was gonna read thins but people did! Thank you so much!

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

The hospital was depressing. Josh was paralyzed , while Tyler just had a few scratches on him. If Tyler had the option to switch places with Josh, he would do it in the blink of an eye. 

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice called from the door.

"Huh?"

"Visiting time is over now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." said a nurse.

"Oh.."

Tyler slowly got up and looked over at Josh one last time. 

The boy dragged his feet all the way out of the hospital. It was his fault Josh was paralyzed, and he had no will to live knowing that because of him his best friend would never be the same. 


End file.
